Lights
by Lillibella
Summary: Amy Pond was flying. Technically, she was falling, but it didn't feel like it. The sacrifice of one human life is nothing for the many lives of the Last of the Timelords. OneShot. Character Death.


**Hi! Okay, I have not fallen off the face of the Earth, and I have no excuse for not updating on any of my stories lately! I'm sorry I'm sorry!**

**So anyway, this story is quite short, brought on by repeatedly listening to Amy's Theme as preformed at the Doctor Who Proms. It's set after "The Doctor's Wife" in Season 6, though you could think of it as earlier. And it makes a reference/tiny spoiler-but-not-really to "A Good Man Goes To War" (if you can catch i! ;) ) Also a reference to the first 2 episodes of the 6th Season.**

**Please please please read and review, I would really like to know your opinions on this! Reviews fuel me!**

**~Lillibella**

**WARNING: Character Death.**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine, Probably never will be, but I'll let you know...**

* * *

><p>Amy Pond was flying.<p>

Technically, she was falling, but it didn't feel like it. In fact, she felt quite serene. Her hair billowed out behind her like her own ginger jet stream. The tears that had fallen from her eyes mere seconds ago had frozen and evaporated, leaving only damp tracks down her cheeks in their place.

In the distance, she heard someone calling her name. Rory.

She saw the body of the beast she had taken out of the ship with her far below. The Beast Below. Ha. Funny, how after all they had been through, it would end for her like this. She knew she would die when she grabbed hold of the creature, the vile creation that had a clear and unhindered chance to kill the Doctor. She knew she would die when she hit the air lock with the palm of her hand. She knew she would die when she was sucked out of the ship, carrying the monster with her. She knew it, but she also knew that one life of a human lost was nothing compared to the many lives lost of the Last of the Time Lords in existence.

She was afraid at first, when she first lost her breath after the jump. But then, the weightless giddiness of a free fall set in. She wasn't really falling. She was flying.

There it was again, farther than before, almost gone forever. The sound of her name. Oh, Rory. It was stupid, leaving Rory. That was the only thing she regretted about her decision. Rory, wonderful Rory, who she loved more than life itself, but never told him.

The lights of the city below her were starting to become clearer, and she could now make out the shape of Big Ben. London, she thought ironically. The Scottish girl in an English village. It seemed she could never be rid of that stereotype. Now, she could see people on the street, looking up to see what was falling from the sky. It was at this point that her breath deserted her, but she didn't care.

She thought of her Raggedy Doctor, and the adventures he would have. Who would take care of him now. She thought of River Song, full of mystery, and somehow reminded Amy _just _that _little bit _of younger self; defiant, stubborn, and self-confident. And last, she thought of Rory, crying out miles above her. How he loved her... How _she _loved _him_.

Just before she met the ground, she flipped around, her back facing the pavement, and she caught a glimpse of a star, its glow fading more and more in the lamps and streetlights of London. That was her, her light fading to make way for another. But, she thought with an inward grin, her light had shone across the galaxies and lighting hope in other worlds. She had been a pretty fantastic star.

That's my star, she thought.

That's where he'll be going next.

* * *

><p>The people of London had been too busy with the crash landing of a body in a sealed, 1960's spacesuit to notice the streak of red just a ways a way. No one noticed her fall. No one noticed the little blue police box materialize the street corner. And no one noticed the two men exit the box and run as fast as they were capable of to her impact area.<p>

She saw them. The Doctor and Rory knelt on either side of her, both blinded by tears. The Doctor stroked her cheek, her forehead, her hair, while Rory held her hand and pleaded with her not to go.

And she did the only thing a girl like Amy Pond could do faced by death.

She smiled.


End file.
